Love is an open doorWhat!
by Gracekim1
Summary: Anna sings with Hans... Will she say yes to Hans' proposal or will she see how obvious he is to using her? (The latest Random Frozen Scene)


Love is an Open Door...WHAT?!

Anna has just been pushed away again by Elsa and meets Hans again on the Balcony.

Anna, desperate to find true love, ultimately forget what her parents taught about never trusting everyone you meet first time and breaks the vital rule.

Grace, our familiar random insert, appears in the shadows as the duet begins...

**Anna:** Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

**Hans:** I love crazy!

**Anna:** _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_  
><em>And then suddenly I bump into you...<em>

**Hans:** I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like...,  
><em>I've been searching my whole life to find my own place<em>  
><em>And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue<em>

**Anna:** _But with you..._  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _But with you_

**Hans:** _I found my place..._  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _I see your face..._

**Both:** _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>

_(Grace: He's evil-Whispers loudly-)_  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>

_(Grace: He's Evil!)_  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>

**Anna:** _With you!_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _With you!_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _With you!_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _With you!_

**Both:** _Love is an open door..._

**Hans:** _I mean it's crazy..._  
><strong>Anna:<strong> What?

**Hans:** _We finish each other's—_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> Sandwiches!

**Hans:** That's what I was gonna say!

**Anna:** _I've never met someone-_

**Both:** _Who thinks so much like me!_  
>Jinx! Jinx again!<br>_Our mental synchronization_  
><em>Can have but one explanation<em>  
>Grace: That he's totally evil!-Hans stuffs a sock in her mouth-<br>**Hans:** _You-_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _And I-_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _Were-_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _Just-_

**Both:** _Meant to be!_

_Grace:-Sock removed- so not!_

**Anna:** _Say goodbye..._  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _Say goodbye..._

**Both:** _To the pain of the past_  
><em>We don't have to feel it anymore!<em>

_Grace: Don't listen to him, Please!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Grace: not this time! A Blonde is so much better for you!_  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>  
><em>Life can be so much more!<em>

**Anna:** _With you!_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _With you!_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _With you!_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _With you!_

_Grace: Run away, Anna!_

**Both:** _Love is an open door..._

_Grace: Are you listening to me?!_

**Hans:** Can I say something crazy?  
>Will you marry me?<p>

(Grace: No! No! NO! NO! NO!)

**Anna:** Can I say something even crazier? Ye-

She began but Grace slaps her in the face to break the hynotic spell of his face on her-

"Points at Arendelle, falsely agrees with what I say? You're a... A..." Anna began.

"Douchbag?" Grace suggested.

"yeah and a numbskull too! So Goodbye!" Anna said as she punched him in the face and he fall off the balcony to his death.

"Good riddance" Grace said.

"Thanks for warning me, I could been frozen alive or have to rescue Elsa from him killing her or something..." Anna laughed, nervously.

"Yeah..." Grace said as she had flashbacks of the movie.

XXXX

The Curtains close.

"Well, Here's the next random parody scene of Frozen and after 4 months, I can finally say that Grace finally got to see Frozen on DVD and will get to randomize three more scenes of the movie and possibly combine all of them to make a series with a comedy squeal to the movie as well" Henry stated.

"That will be after the 28th November and the 1st week of December though!" I shouted at Henry.

"Oh, sorry. I'm going to be very busy revising and I'm currently breaking the 4th wall right now! So eat cookies, buy Christmas presents and stay warm! Bye!" I said with a wave.

"The cold never bothered me away!" Anna and Elsa sang with Kristoff and Olaf.

**I hope you enjoyed this next round of Frozen Randomness! I got to watch the Film back in August on DVD at last and it was awesome! I really wanted to sing along to 'Let it go' but my dad, nan and Aunty were in the room and I was afraid I'd embarrass myself. 2 more randomized song scenes will be coming up soon after the the first week of December as that's when I have to do my mock exams! Until Next time, Bye!**


End file.
